Gundam SEED Destiny Our Way
by Fireflare249
Summary: Gundam SEED Destiny but with my twist and the help of my friend with the pairings as Shinn x Cagalli, Auel x Luna, Chase (me) x Stellar, Raven (my friend) x Miriallia, some Athrun x Meyrin. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 Meetings on seprate sides

Hey guys Fireflare here just got a great new idea for a fanfiction

oh and I am in it plus I made up a fake name for myself and my friend who I put in it

I am Chase and my friend is Raven

* * *

Meeting Again on Separate sides

(My POV)

I wake up in my capsule and get out so I can get dressed. My name is Chase Walker a pilot for mobile suits and an extendant of the earth alliance. Once I am dressed I go down to find my friends eating. A girl with blond hair and violet eyes sees me come in and smiles. She is Stellar Loussier. And before you ask yes I am in love with her. Stellar comes up to me and gives me a hug. I blush like mad and take a look at the boy with blue hair and blue eyes who is laughing. "Auel would you quit laughing sheesh" I say. The oldest of all of us who has green eyes and green hair, Sting, takes a looks at Stellar who is holding on to my arm. "Stellar you might want to let go of him" Sting said. She she nods and lets go but stays very close to me. 'She is usually asking were Neo is right now, I wonder what she is up to' I think

**1 hour later**

We sneak in to armory one with the help of our men dressed as ZAFT soldiers. I take out a guard with my twin sai and watch the rest of us kill one guard after another I laugh "this is too easy" I say as I get in a new black mobile suit called the Rezel. Stellar gets in the Gaia, Auel gets in the Abyss, and Sting gets in the Chaos. We get up I check every thing to make sure it works and it does. I blow the doors to the hanger. Stellar, Auel, and Sting start blowing up the hangers while I go and try to blow a hole in this colony. Then I here "Are you trying to start another one, another war". I stop 'is that Shinn' I look down and see the sword impulse land and. It attacks Stellar. "DAMN YOU" I yell as I ram into the impulse. I am about to destroy it when another mobile suit rams into me

(Raven's POV)

I see the Impulse about to be destroyed so I ram into the Rezel with my mobile suit the Stark Jegan. "HEY NO TOUCHY!" I say. The voice I hear over the com makes me stop. "R-raven?" All our mobile suits have stopped then I hear another voice over the com. "Hey Raven thanks, but I can't believe I was about to be killed by my best friend". I nod then Chase spoke again. "Raven what are you doing with ORB and Shinn you with ZAFT?" I scoff "what about you why are you with the Earth Alliance". This Doesn't make sense why would we be on separate sides 'oh well at least the representative is safe'. "What are you doing protecting Attha. grr DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HER FATHER DID TO US!" Chase yelled. I countered easily "she did nothing; it was the Earth Alliance who killed our FAMILIES!"

(My POV)

"She did nothing; it was the Earth Alliance who killed our FAMILIES!" I stop 'family' that kept ringing trough my head as I start to lose it. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream "WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE". I shoot all my blasters. The Stark Jegan swiftly dodges it. I fly off to the dent I was making in the colony. The mobile suit just follows and fires. I dodge but I take a bit of damage. There is now a huge hole in the wall.

(Normal POV)

"OH SHIT" Raven yelled as the Rezel and the other gundams flew through the hole he made.

* * *

Fireflare249: If you haven't figured out already this is from Gundam SEED Destiny and sorry for it being so short but I will make them bigger the next chapter

Shinn: Yeesh YOU almost killed me wow.

FF249: Shut up Shinn

Raven: You know I am not that bad at aiming

FF249: I couldn't take a full hit god anyway I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny but Me and my friend who I call Raven but I will not tell his real name own this Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2 Disgusting Revelations

Fireflare249: I finally have time to make a new chapter

Raven: Ya ya he doesn't own gundam SEED destiny but if we did the series would be much better

* * *

Chapter 2 Disgusting Revelations

(Shinn's POV)

I hear Raven say "oh SHIT". I look and I see a huge hole in the colony. "This can't be happening" I say and as I fly out of the colony. I see Raven trying to talk to Chase but he isn't listening he is just acting crazy. "Chase why are you doing this" I hear Raven plead. "Why are you trying to kill me like you killed my family. I loved them but you let them die Attha" Chase cries. I don't understand what is happening before our family's died he was calm and he hated the Earth Alliance but now...

(Normal POV)

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled as he took out two beam sabers. Raven disarmed the Rezel by cutting off all its arms and legs and punching it in the cockpit knocking Chase unconscious. "NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM" Neo shouted. As Neo is about to attack, Shinn comes up and stops him forcing him to retreat.

(In the girty lue)

"Damn it" Neo says "I couldn't get to him fast enough". "Neo what do you think will happen to him" Stellar asks. Neo just looks at Stellar sadly. "I-I don't know" Neo replies. Stellar starts to tear up at this and goes to find Auel and Sting.

(On the Minerva and Shinn's POV)

"How long has he been out" Raven asks me. I look at him and say "about three hour now". I just look at Chase in the jail cell. "Chase what the fuck did they do to you?" ask him even though I know he can't hear me. "N-neo" I hear him say. "Chase are you okay?" What he says just shocks us to no end. "Who are you and where have you taken me?" 'He, he doesn't remember us!' I think to myself. "GET ME OUT OF HERE I DON'T KNOW WERE I AM" he yells. "I think I know what to do" Raven says.

(Raven's POV)

"Well, At least Shinn knows that I'm different from everyone else..." I think to myself as I reach behind chase's head and feel for anything unusual. When I feel something metallic, I immediately know what it is; since I had snuck into an earth alliance base two months prior to the armory one raid. I puled on the metallic thing, and it came out with a click. Chase fainted, and I saw with disgust a mind-control chip; made from...orb technology..? Oh, no... This can't be...

(Normal POV)

"What is it?" Shinn says when he sees the disgust on Raven's face. Raven shows the mind-control chip and says only one word "Seiran!"

* * *

FF249: Well here is another chapter

Shinn: Finally

FF249: Anyway read and review and please no flames

Athrun: you know what will happen if you don't


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation and Betrayals

FF249: Here comes another chapter

Shinn: Cool

Auel: This better be good

Raven: It will and Fireflare249 does not own Gundam SEED Destiny or the characters but we do own Chase and Raven

* * *

Chapter 3 Confrontation and Betrayal

(Chase's POV)

"Ow my head" I say out loud when I come to. Just then I see Shinn enter. "Looks like you finally decided to wake up" Shinn says with a smile. "S-shinn?" I say weakly "what happened?" I saw Shinn's smile turn into a frown. "Well you were under mind control from Yuna Roma Seiran, and that's why you were fighting us!" Shinn says looking upset. "I have had enough" I say as a break the hand cuffs with ease. I break the bars easily too and walk out and face Shinn. "What are you going to do?" Shinn asks me. "I am going to find Raven". "No need to Chase" Raven says coming into the prison block of the Minerva.

(Normal POV)

As Raven and Shinn lead Chase out of the prison block they told him everything that has happened since the war has started. "So ya that is basicly what has happened." Chase looks shocked. "Mayu is gone" He says with disbelieve. Shinn and Raven looks down at the loss of Shinn's younger sister and nod. Chase starts to cry as he remembers all the times he and Mayu played together. She was a little sister to all of them. Shinn sees Chase's eyes go green meaning that he is upset but then they go bright red meaning that he is mad. "DAMN EA." Shinn puts his hand on Chase's shoulder and says. "I know you are upset because so am I but we have to face the facts that she is gone." Then the PA system comes on with Meyrin's voice. "_Would all pilots head to there mobile suits we are about to engage the enemy." _"Lets go guys" Raven says as he gets into the repaired Stark Jegan. Shinn gets in the core splendor, and Chase gets into the newly repaired Rezel. Raven Malak, LETS DO IT, Shinn Auska, LAUNCHING, Chase Walker, HEADING OUT. As the three of them launch Shinn quickly transforms the core splendor into the Impulse Gundam. Right on cue they see the Gaia, Chaos, and the Abyss gundams. "Let me talk to them maybe I can get them to our side!" Chase says. Shinn and Raven nod and say "just be careful."

Chase goes up to the three gundams and yells out "Sting, Stellar, Auel." Upon their names being called they see Chase coming on to their monitors. "Chase!" Stellar cries when she sees him again. "Listen to me. I want to be with you guys but I don't trust the EA anymore. They are just using us. So come with me please." Chase pleads. Auel and Stellar are now wondering what to do. "You, you TRAITOR." Sting yells and charges at Chase's mobile suit. Chase barely dodges it but he does take a bit of damage. "CHASE" Shinn calls and keeps Sting from attacking Chase. Chase sighs then looks at the Gaia and Abyss. "What about you will you come with me?" Chase asks again. Stellar nods and comes to Chase's side. "I am not losing you again!" Stellar tells him. "I am coming too" Auel says.

(After the Battle)

Everyone lands on the Minerva including the Rezel, Gaia, and Abyss. Once Stellar and Auel come out of the cockpits off their mobile suits Athrun Zala, Lunamaria Hawk, and a few other guards point there guns at the three. Chase gets in front of Auel and Stellar eyes glowing red and says "if you want to kill them you are going to have to go through me first." Then Shinn comes in "woah woah woah guys put those guns away they are part of ZAFT now!" Shinn says. They put their guns away. Athrun goes up and says "how could you let members of the Earth Alliance join ZAFT?" Athrun looks at the former EA pilots. Stellar is now holding on to Chase's arm looking a little scared and Auel is just looking around calmly. "I let them because they are good friends of Chase who has been my best friend since grade two" Shinn defends. Then Raven comes in "He is also a friend of Cagalli" He says. "Grr I was a friend of Attha's but that was before." Raven cut him off "She did not kill our families Chase!"

Chase started to cry and a lot. "F-family." Stellar knew what was going on and tried to calm him down like Neo would. "What is going on with him" Shinn asked "He did that during the armory one raid!" Auel then cut in "It's his block word, we all have one. His is Family, Stellar's is the opposite of live, and mine is the fathers wife. But please don't say them!" Raven then snapped his fingers "so that is why he was freaking when we said that" Shinn said. Auel just nods as Chase calms down. "I'm fine now thanks Stellar" Chase says standing up. Athrun just scoffs "as long as he doesn't hurt Cagalli I'm fine with him!" Athrun says. Raven goes up to Chase and says "I will show you guys to your rooms."

(In Chase and Auel's Room time 23:44 or 11:44)

"So Auel" Chase begins. Auel looks over at his friend motioning for him to continue. "What do you think of ZAFT so far" Chase finishes. Auel thinks for a bit. "It is nice and we don't have to keep being experimented on all the time so that's nice!" Auel replies. Chase just chuckles at his comment. They look at a sleeping Stellar on the bed. (Chase is sleeping on the couch) Chase just sighs. "Just ask her out" Auel says. Chase sighs again then says "it's not that easy but don't worry about that now lets just sleep!" A few minutes later Auel and Chase fall asleep.

* * *

Fireflare249: I told you I would make them longer didn't I

Shinn: This was a long one

FF249: Yep I hope you like it

Lunamaria: Read and review but please no flames.

FF249: There is going to be a lot more battles and they will be way better don't worry


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Songs

Fireflare249: Hey guys here is the next chapter

Auel: Fireflare249 does not own gundam Seed destiny or the song

* * *

Chapter 4 morning Songs

(Chase's POV)

I wake up one day and look at the clock. It's 5 in the morning. 'Man it's early but I might as well look around the ship' I think to myself. I get up and get dressed then I leave the room so I don't wake up Auel and Stellar.

(Normal POV)

As Chase leaves the room Stellar wakes up and sees him leave but she doesn't say anything cause she wants to find out what he is doing. As Chase walks around he finds a room that says **music room**. "Wow awesome!" Chase says and he goes in. He finds a guitar and starts strumming the beginning of We are by Nexus (NOTE: This song is really by Hollywood undead but in this story it is by a band named Nexus) As Stellar comes up to the room Chase is in she sees Raven and Shinn listening to him play the song

We are

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts.  
We are, we are, we are broken from the start.  
And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark  
'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts.

If you can lose it all then welcome to Broadway.  
Silicone dreams and your name on the marque.  
And I can hold it up, but I hold it up hardly.  
It's hotter here in hell but it's getting real dark, see.

So all you sick and the bitterness of the lonely.  
To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends.  
And every step, another step you're walking on my dreams.  
Every breath, another breath, you're breathing when I breathe.

I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go.  
I'm married to the devil, in the city of angels.  
So come all you wicked, to the world of the empty.  
I know I need it all, so baby don't tempt me.

Stellar is listening and she is amazed on how much he sounds like Chaos from Nexus

I'm knockin' on your door, nope, nobody sent me.  
Just checkin' all you bitches, like I'm checkin' this check sheet.  
So put your hats on, Lohner don't get soft.  
You can see God when I take my mask off.

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts.  
We are, we are, we are broken from the start.  
And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark  
'Cause we are, we're, we are built from broken parts.

The fame's your best friend, you love it, no questions.  
Beating down the door is the face of rejection.  
And once again it's a tragedy anthem.  
We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing.

But who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream?  
'Cause stories aren't told about the ones unseen.  
With the gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky.  
Crooked smile on his face, he doesn't think he can die.

So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try, we cry.  
Into the bottle of Jack we die, inside.  
So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now.  
Murder the monster you've made, and watch him bleed out.

We're in a life, where it's kill or lose.  
Just lie motherfucker, 'til you hear the truth.  
From under the street, through the gutters of youth.  
Just cry, motherfucker, yeah, I'm talking to you.

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts.  
We are, we are, we are broken from the start.  
And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark  
'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts.

at this point every one is listening to Chase sing

From the city of angels!  
An empty vessel of devils!  
Is there no one to save us?  
Through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!

From the city of angels!  
And every vessel of devils!  
Is there no way to save us?  
Look through my eyes, see the world that you gave us!

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts.  
We are, we are, we are broken from the start.  
And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark  
'Cause we are, we're, we are built from broken parts.

As the song is finished everyone claps. Chase looks and realized that everyone herd him sing. He blushes like mad. Shinn, Raven, and Stellar comes up onstage. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Stellar asks. Chase just laughs and says "well I was in a band." Vino comes up "With who?" he asks. Chase just smirks and says something that they didn't expect. "I was with Nexus" Chase says as he puts on his mask

* * *

Fireflare249: I know it is a short chapter but hey I put a song in it

Shinn: T.T wow

FF249: Whatever anyway Chase has J-dogs mask and he sings all J-dog's and some Charlie Scene's parts, Raven has Danny's mask and signs Danny's parts, Shinn has Johnny 3 Tears's mask and he sings all J3T's parts and some Charlie Scene's parts, and Athrun has funny man's mask and sings both Funny man's and Da Kurlz Parts.

Raven: read and Review but no flames please


	5. Chapter 5 Bands and Battles

Fireflare249: hey guys next chapter is up

Shinn: finally

Raven: Okay Fireflare249 does not own Gundam SEED Destiny but we do own Chase and Raven

* * *

Chapter 5 Bands and Battles

"I was with Nexus" Chase says as he puts on his mask. Everyone looks shocked. Well everyone except Shinn, Raven, and Athrun. "You were with one of the best bands ever but they have been gone since the war started" Vino stated. Then Lunamaria cut in, "You are Chaos. But the news said that Chaos was caught in an explosion on Onogoro Island." Chase just laughs a little. "Yes it's true I was caught in an explosion but I survived and so did everyone else in the band!" Raven, Shinn, and Athrun knew were this was going so they went up next to Chase and put on their respective masks. Everyone gasps in surprise. "Y-you guys are nexus" Vino says still in shock.

Raven (the lead singer and also known as the Vessel) has a Gold mask with bullets on the left eye making a cross. Shinn (the bass/singer and also known as the Psycho) has a blue mask with a butterfly markings on the right side of the mask and a white three on the left side of it. Athrun (the percussion and screams and also known as the Funny Man) has a black mask with a gold F and M on the left cheek. And Chase (the Guitar/Bass/Screams/Singer/keyboard and also known as Chaos) has a white mask with blood coming down from the eyes and a dollar bill over the mouth with the blood coming over it.

Stellar is looking at Chase's mask a little bit afraid. 'He is acting so different with the mask, more evil and wild' Stellar thinks to herself. Shinn says this "you know what lets do from the ground." The rest nod.

They play From the Ground and are having a lot of fun. Chase is doing all the raps and Raven is doing the chorus. Stellar is looking at Chase in horror. 'He is singing songs of death, why, he knows I can't stand that' Stellar starts to cry. "ITS A RED NIGHT, AND I DON'T SEE ANY LIGHT. THEN I'LL FLAT LINE I'M FUCKING READY TO DIE" Chase screams. That did it Stellar's block word was said. She couldn't take it anymore, she runs out crying but no one notices except Chase. 'I can't stop yet but I hope she doesn't do anything drastic!' Chase hopes. After the song is over Chase runs out of the room and starts looking for Stellar. "STELLAR" Chase yells still in his mask.

Stellar hears him but doesn't go back she just keeps running. She runs out side the ship and onto Orb. "Damn were is she" Chase says taking his mask off. He mentally looks for her and he goes white. "No!" Chase runs as fast as he could which is pretty fast and is about to leave the ship when Athrun, Shinn, and Raven stops him. "Grr get out of my way" Chase says getting mad and scared. "We can't leave the ship without orders" Athrun says calmly. But this makes Chase mad. "I am leaving with or without you." Shinn steps in. "Why are you leaving anyway?" Chase calms down a little. "Stellar is gone and I am afraid that she is in trouble!" Chase says with a look of fear. Before they can react Chase leaves the ship and is now running to where he thinks Stellar is. "Damn it, Athrun go tell the captain where we are going and say why, Shinn lets go." Raven says.

(with stellar)

Stellar is running through the streets of Orb but she doesn't know where she is going. "Maybe I should go back I am sure they are worried about me" Stellar say to herself. Just as she is about to go back she realizes she has no clue where she is. She then feels her hair get pulled. "OW" she cries. She gets turned around and sees a man about 2 years older than here and he has an evil grin on his face.

(2 minutes later in an alleyway)

"Just sit still" The man says as he attacks stellar again. Stellar is now cut in so many places and she is losing blood fast. She soon passes out. "heh finally time to finish this" the man says about to kill Stellar. "NOOOO" Chase says stabbing the guy in the shoulder. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN" Chase screams eyes blood red. The man laughs and and charges at Chase. Chase dodges him and stabs his back. He grabs the man's arm and throws him into the wall smashing his head on the concrete. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER" Chase screams again. He pulls out a gun and points it at the man.

(With Raven and Shinn)

"Please don't be Chase" Shinn says out loud when he hears chase scream. They then hear a gunshot. They come up to the alley and look at Chase crying still holding his gun and looking at the dead man that tried to kill Stellar. Chase then picks up Stellar and sees the two looking at him. Chase is still crying when he says "I'll take my punishment later but I have to get her to the med bay." They run back onto the Minerva and rush to the med bey. Once the Doctors see her they drop everything they were doing before and rush to help Stellar.

* * *

FF249: Done


End file.
